Unrequired Love
by NJBC Gal
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Sorry, but i lost all muse for it.
1. At The Ball

As Blair Waldorf entered the Annual Archibald Charity Ball, all eyes fell on her. She blushed as she walked past people & they just kept staring at her. It's not that she didn't think herself to be beautiful because that, she truly was. She was blessed with perfect chocolate brown curls, though her hair was in an elegant up do; & she had doe brown eyes that made your heart melt.

It was then she spotted her best friend, Serena Archibald, talking to a handsome young man. She quietly made her way to them. Blair tapped Serena lightly on the shoulder and said "Sorry if I'm interrupting any-" but Serena cut her off. "Oh my gosh! Blair honey! I'm so glad you could come. And don't worry you weren't interrupting anything, I was just talking to my very stubborn and hard-headed older brother" she said as she pointed to the _**ridiculously**_ gorgeous man who was apparently her brother, and whom she had turned her back to so that she could speak to her best friend.

Blair felt her breathing stop as she looked over Serena's brother. He had dazzling light blue eyes and he had dirty blond hair which fell over his eyes a bit. "It's a pleasure" he said in a husky voice. "Same here" she smiled. "Blair darling; there's someone you should meet" Ms. Waldorf said as she went over to her daughter and guided her towards some people. "Sorry" Blair mouthed to Serena & her brother. "Who's she?" Serena's brother asked. "Her name's Blair Waldorf, she's my best friend, she's 17 years old; her family's middle class, & her mother owns a dress shop. Her father passed away when she was 10" Serena said turning to face her brother, who couldn't keep his eyes off Blair. "Hello? Earth to Nate" Serena said waving her hands in front of her brother. "Oh sorry" he said embarrassed. "You like her, don't you?" she asked grinning. "Well, she is very attractive-"he began. "Then go talk to her you fool" she said pushing her brother on the chest. "Fine, I'm going" he laughed.

Blair was so close to falling asleep. Her mother had taken her away from her best friend, to talk to some 30 year old guys. They were all very attractive, but what her mother mostly cared about; they were **_crazy_** rich. They all looked at her as if they were buying cattle. It was disgusting. All of a sudden their conversation died down as they looked behind her. She saw the glimpse of jealousy in some of their eyes. She decided to turn around, and when she did, she came face to face with none other than Serena's brother.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he extended out his hand. "You may" she smiled as she put her small hands on his; and he led her to the dance floor. "May I introduce myself?" he asked as they began dancing. Blair nodded. "Well, my name's Nathaniel Archibald, I am 22 years old, I'm one of the heirs to the Archibald fortune, I have a 17 year old sister named Serena; & that's about it" he said smiling. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Nathaniel" she smiled back at him. "Trust me, the pleasure's all mine; and please call me Nate" he said as he twirled her around. Blair felt her porcelain skin turn red at Nate's comment.

"Well _Nate_, isn't it time I introduce myself?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm all ears" he grinned. "To start off, my name's Blair Cornelia Waldorf, but call me Blair. I'm 17 years old, I love to read, I'm a very quiet person around people I don't know, I live with my mother & two sisters in a two story house. Their names are Bella, who's 15, & Taylor who's 12. My mother owns a dress shop called Lily's. And before you ask: no, I don't have a father; he died of pneumonia when I was 10. And that's all you need to know" she finished saying just as the song ended.

"Well, I must be pretty special then" he smirked as he led her to an empty table. "Excuse me?" she asked, clearly confused. "You said, and I quote 'I'm a very quiet person around people I don't know'; & you just told me almost everything about you, so I must be pretty damn special" he grinned as they sat down on two velvet covered chairs. "First of all, I didn't tell you everything about me; my life is still being written. And second off all, don't flatter yourself" she laughed. "Well first of all, I didn't say everything; I said almost everything. And second of all, I think I'm gonna kiss you" he finished his tone now serious.

"B-But, what about everyone else; what will they say?" she stuttered as he moved his face closer to hers, to the point where their noses touched. "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn" he whispered as he latched his lips onto hers, and kissed her. This innocent kiss begins a tale that is romantic, sad, passionate, joyous ; and it changed all of their lives forever.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know there wasn't any CHAIR action but trust me, there will soon enough. Sorry that i didn't describe what they wrote , i forgot ): But if you look at the links on my page, you'll find out . REVIEW & COMMENT ; PLEASE & THANK YOU! :D**


	2. Invitation

**A/N: Ok, so here's the second chapter. It took me a while to get it up, but i finally did it. I know it's not much, but i promise you that the next chapter will make up for it (:**

**Enjoy!**

That kiss had kept repeating over & over in her head for the past two weeks. As Blair woke up on sunny Sunday morning, all she could do was think about **him**. He was **perfect**. He was her Prince Charming. But if he was all that perfect, why hadn't she heard from him since the ball? I mean, Serena knew where she lived; she could've told him. Maybe he doesn't like me, she thought. "Maybe I'm not pretty enough for him" she told herself. "I should just for get about him" she sighed. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

She took off her cotton spaghetti strapped nightgown & changed into a short sleeved lilac dress that reached her knees. She put on white colored flats and headed downstairs.

"Blair darling, did you sleep well?" her mother, Eleanor Waldorf, asked as she put the breakfast on the table. "Yes, mother" Blair smiled. "I'm glad to hear that dear. You know, it's such a beautiful day; why don't you take your sisters around town?" Eleanor asked. "Of course" Blair sighed, though she hated the idea. "Thank you so much sweetheart, I'll be back before sunset" her mother said as she kissed the top of her head & went out the door.

"Great" Blair muttered under her breath as she looked at her breakfast, realizing she was no longer hungry. She stood up, grabbed the plate, & threw the food in the garbage. Blair then went upstairs & to her sisters' room. "Alright, wake up. Come on, we got a big day ahead of us" she said as she opened the door. "Ughh, five more minutes" both girls pleaded. "No. Mom's orders." She said as she shook both girls, trying to wake them up.

All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door. "I'm going to go see who it is, by the time I get back; both of you better be dressed" she told the girls as she headed down the stairs. "Who is it?" she asked as she walked to the door. No answer. "Who is it?" she asked again as she neared the door. Again, no answer. "Alright, who I-" she began but was cut off as someone else's lips crashed onto hers. She was about to kick the stranger, but then she recognized the lips. Nate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After what seemed an eternity in heaven, they broke apart. "Nice to see you too" he smirked. Blair blushed & smiled. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you, or sent you any letter or anything; but my best friend came back after a long vacation & I-he began explaining but she cut him off by kissing him again. "It's ok" she murmured against his lips. "Thank you" he smiled & kissed her.

After spending a while kissing, Blair pulled back. "I have to take my sisters out, I need to go get them ready" She told him. "It's fine. I have to go to, but I wanted to come see you" he smiled as he caressed her cheek. Blair smiled back at him. "Before I go, I wanted to invite you to the Annual Bass Masked Ball; my best friend's family throws it". "I'd love to go" she smiled. "Ok, good. It's on Friday, so I'll send the carriage to come pick you up, is that ok?" he asked. "It's perfect" she said, trying to hide her excitement. "So, I'll see you Friday" he grinned. "Yeah, Friday". With that Nate went back into his carriage & it drove off. Blair was ecstatic. She was going to a Masked Ball with Nate, her Prince Charming. Now all she needed was a dress and a mask.

**A/N: So, did you like it or hate it? Please Review! I promise next chappie will have CHAIR. (:**


	3. Masquerade

**A/N: Ok, so here's Chapter 3. And like i promised, it has Chair action. YAY! LOL. Sorry, random moment. Hehehe. Well, enjoy!**

Chuck Bass was sitting on the soft silk chairs at the Annual Bass Masked Ball, sipping his scotch. Usually he would've already bed about 5 girls. But tonight no one interested him. Every single girl was basically throwing themselves at him. How could they not? He was dressed as how many people would describe him; the **devil**. His mask was a smoky red that covered his nose & had horns. He had a black long-sleeved shirt, a red bowtie, a red vest, a red jacket, the red dress pants to match, and black leather shoes. It was then he saw her, she was standing at the doorway. And though many other beautiful girls surrounded her, she was the only one he could see.

She was wearing a black silk strapless dress, a black, short sparkly jacket, black silk gloves which had fur at the ends, and a silver mask that was see through & had a laced design. She was also wearing a big silver crown on her chocolate colored hair, which was in an up do, and black feathers sticking out of her hair. He knew there was no other choice but to talk to her. So he got off his chair & headed towards her.

Blair was looking all over the room for Nate, but she couldn't find him. She then noticed a very gorgeous stranger a foot away from her, so she extended out her hand. "Well, hello angel; you must be my lucky night" he said in a sexy voice as he grabbed her gloved hand softly and kissed it. "And with taste to boot" he said as he visibly checked her out. "Apparently not, I'm talking to you" she said in a clipped tone as she noticed he was checking her out. "Beautiful & mean, I've got chills. Care to dance with a poor devil?" he asked as he took a hold of her hand again, before she could walk away.

"No, thank you. I'm waiting for my boyfriend; he should be somewhere around here" she said as she removed her hand from his. "You look ravishing, if I were your man; I wouldn't need clues to find you" he said seductively. "Or to _ravish_ me, I'm sure" she said, now annoyed. Chuck gave her his classic smirk, and just as he was about to kiss her; Nate appeared. "Hey Chuck, I see you've met Blair" he said joyfully as he wrapped his arm around Blair's waist, and kissed her cheek. Chuck stood there, jealousy boiling inside him; and then he raised an eyebrow at Nate. "Guess not" Nate muttered under his breath. "Chuck Bass, this is Blair Waldorf; my girlfriend. Blair, this is my best friend; Chuck Bass" he said, finally introducing them.

"Nice to meet you, _Charles_" she seethed, which Chuck noticed but Nate was oblivious to. Chuck smirked and nodded. "Sweetie, could you please get me a drink?" she asked Nate sweetly. "Of course, sweetheart" he said giving her a peck. "Nathaniel, could you refill my glass too?" Chuck asked, handing Nate his glass. Nate grabbed it & headed off to the refreshment table. "Now, where were we?" Chuck asked as he leaned in closer to Blair. "I bet your best friend would just _love_ to know how you practically raped me with your eyes" she said furiously as she pushed him away. "It wasn't rape if you like it" he grinned at her response. "Ugh, I didn't like it you perv" she spat angrily at him.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" he asked before exiting the ball. "Hey, come back here!" she yelled, as she chased after him. "See? It's obvious you want me" he said smugly as he turned to face Blair. "You smug bastard. You think every single girl wants you, don't you? Oh, this is rich. Well guess what? I'm not one of those low life whores who only sleep with you for the money, which is the only thing they're after. A small part of them might even find you attractive, though I don't see how" she finished saying angrily. "The question is, my dear, do you?" he asked as his thumb brushed against her lips.

"Save yourself the satisfaction" she spat angrily, as she slapped away his hand and walked back to the ball. As Chuck watched Blair walk away, he felt something in his stomach fluttering. It was inevitable. He was falling in love with the one girl he couldn't have.

**A/N: So.... do you love it? Or do you hate it? Tell me! Review are much appreciated! (:**


	4. Girl Talk

**A/N: Mkay, so here's Chapter 4. Hope you like it! **

"So, how did you enjoy that _**fabulous**_ masked ball?" Serena asked sarcastically as she took a sip of her water. "_Fabulous, darling, fabulous_" Blair said, sarcasm in her voice. "Hahaha, no seriously; how was it?" she asked as she sat down on her silk covered bed. "It was ok. I mean, I had a good time with Nate, but I felt like Chuck was undressing me with his eyes the whole time" she said scrunching her nose up in disgust at the name Chuck. "Oh god, that means he wants you" Serena said spitting out the water that was in her mouth.

"Eww, look at the mess you made!" Blair laughed. "Oh well" Serena said shrugging her shoulders. "Either way, he knows he can't have me because, I'm with your brother" Blair said as she joined Serena, and sat down on the bed. "Never stopped Chuck Bass before. I swear my brother is the only person, besides my parents, that doesn't see any bad in Chuck. Though it could be the fact that they've been friends since infancy" Serena said, as she curled a strand of her golden hair around her finger.

"Ugh, oh well. When Chuck does something bad to Nate, he'll finally realize what a pompous ass he really is" Blair said as she took a sip of her glass of water. "So S, have you found true love yet?" Blair asked. "No, not yet" Serena sighed. "Don't worry honey, it'll happen. Hey, maybe you can marry Chuck" Blair giggled. "Yeah, so that I can get a divorce 5 hours later because, he can't keep his pecker in his pants for less than a minute? And besides, he's like family, so that's gross" Serena said giggling like crazy. Blair soon joined in her fit of giggles.

All of a sudden, Serena's bedroom door opened, and at the doorway stood Nate & Chuck. "Serena? Blair? Are you okay?" Nate asked as he saw Blair & Serena, who could barely breather from the laughter. "Mhmmmm" Blair managed to say. "I think she's _fine_ Nathaniel" Chuck said as he eyed Blair. Blair was wearing a champagne colored La Perla slip, which only filled Chuck with more lust & desire for her. Blair stopped giggling and sent Chuck a death glare, when she realized what his comment actually meant. But as she locked her brown eyes with his, she noticed something she hadn't noticed before. Even though she saw his eyes were full of desire, there was something else that she couldn't put her finger on. What was it? **Love?** It couldn't be. He couldn't.

But then Serena's earlier remark ran through her head: "Never stopped Chuck Bass before". Chuck's gaze on her intensified, so she looked away. Blair turned to Serena and sent her a look that meant 'tell them to leave, NOW. I need to talk to you'. Serena understood it, turned to Chuck & her brother. "Do you guys mind leaving? We're going to sleep." Serena asked them. "Sure". Nate kissed his sister goodnight, as did Chuck. Nate then gave Blair a quick peck goodnight; it was then Chuck's turn. "Oh crap" Blair thought. Chuck leaned in, but instead of giving Blair a kiss on the cheek, he leaned in closer; and in her ear he whispered: "_Sweet Dreams_". And with that, both Nate & Chuck left.

As soon as they closed the door behind them, Serena turned to Blair. "Ok, what is it?" she asked. "Do you think that…that…it could…I…never mind" Blair stuttered. "Ok then, goodnight B" Serena said as she blew out the candle on her nightstand. "Yeah, goodnight" Blair said as she laid her head down on her pillow. Could a guy like Chuck really love her? That's impossible. But then her mother's words came to mind: "Nothing is ever impossible, darling"." She decided to just forget it and sleep. As she finally drifted off to sleep, the words '_Sweet Dreams_' in Chuck's soft, velvet voice ; lingered in her mind for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Review & i'll love you forever! :D **


	5. Author's Note

Ok, so I've received pretty good feedback from this story.

But guess what, it's only two reviews.

& I know that **_more_ **than **two** people have read it.

I know the chapters aren't big at all, but guess what?

I've been working my butt off to write this story, & I've written down more chapters but I'm not going to publish them unless I get more reviews.

You've been warned.

xoxo,

Barbara


End file.
